1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-slot microwave device and its processing system, and more particularly to a multi-slot microwave device and its processing system utilizing multi-slot resonator chamber to achieve large-area microwave heating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microwave processing occupies a very important position during production and development processes such as drying process, chemical synthesis, carbonization process, high temperature thermal treatment, joining process or film thermal treatment and the like. With respect to a microwave processor, uniformly heating a sample at effective time and isolating heat and microwave effect in the microwave chamber are currently important and necessary issues.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,290 discloses microwave combining with a heating furnace to achieve large-area heating. The cited reference uses waveguide to connect a chamber and a microwave source. Since the waveguide is a cone, the energy of the microwave source can be transmitted to a material to be microwaved in a chamber through a manner of enlarging areas so as to further achieve a purpose of saving energy. It easily causes non-uniform heating for the material to be microwaved although the manner increases the productivity.
U.S. published number US2003/0209542 adopts many microwave injection sources to microwave materials at the same time so as to increase the production. However, materials may not be uniformly heated. Consequently, the microwave processing degree of the materials is controlled by further utilizing microwave energy reflected from the materials.
Traditionally, only one microwave injection source is in a microwave chamber. A certain difficulty in achieving mass and quick production and uniform heating may occur in industrial application.
Accordingly, a multi-slot microwave device and its processing system are provided. Microwave energy injected by at least one microwave injection source is further linearized and performed with large-area by utilizing resonance mutually generated by a plurality of slot type resonant chambers, thereby effectively reducing operating time and achieving excellent microwave effect, and a purpose of uniform microwave processing can also be achieved to facilitate mass production in industries.